Marta Marks
Marta Marks Marta Marks, wife if famed director Dylan Marks, is a New Yorker through and through. She has never lived in a small town, but she and her husband are already enjoying their stay in Beckinfield. Time Line Jul 30, 2012 Marta Marks hit the court this week. As players lined up to participate in the basketball games on the court that covers the Field of Beckin, everyone was shocked to see Marta Marks slowly rise from her usual seat in the bleachers. She walked directly onto the court, took a ball from one of the players, walked to the basket on the east side, and heaved the ball toward the hoop. The crowd watched in amazement as the ball went through the net with a swish. She retrieved the ball and did it again. She repeated the shot more than a dozen times and never missed. She then returned to her place in the stands. All day long players lined up to try to make the same shot into the east basket. No one was successful. Jul 16, 2012 The moment the basketball courts reopened, Marta Marks stepped out of her open cell door and walked out of the courthouse. The few dozen protesters waiting outside were stunned to see her. They waved their “Free Marta” signs and cheered as Marta simply ignored them and strolled past. Many followed, while the rest hurriedly packed up the camping gear and then tried to catch up. Marta reportedly went directly to the basketball court and joined the scientists in the bleachers. Jul 11, 2012 All of the residents who were occupying Hidden Star Lake have left and many have moved to the lawn in Town Square to join the “Free Marta” protest. The only people remaining at Hidden Star Lake are the black-suited paranormal investigators. According to Police Chief Russell Banter, Marta Marks will remain in jail for her own safety until the crescent-shaped fissure below the basketball court is covered and the site is reopened to the public. Shoelace the Clown joins the “Free Marta” protestors every afternoon but only stays for the lunch hour. He continues to hand out “Vote for Mayor Aberdashy” buttons. There is word that Marta has taken to drawing on her cell walls. Her doodle of choice is a clump of three triangles. Jul 9, 2012 The “Free Marta” protesters are back in action. After taking a break for last week’s 4th of July celebration, the dozens of protesters are now louder and more annoying than ever. They verbally harass anyone who attempts to enter the courthouse. They are adamant that Marta Marks should be released from jail. When pressed by The Beckinfield Times, Police Chief Russell Banter surprised everyone when he claimed that she is not actually being held at all. He said, “We leave the door to her cell wide open. We know she’s had a trying time lately. We are doing everything we can to keep her safe, but she has been free to leave since the first day we brought her here. But she doesn’t seem to have anywhere to go so she is happy to stay as long as she likes.” She continues to doodle on her cell walls. Jun 22, 2012 Concerns over the volatility of the giant chasm that seems to be sucking in massive equipment has led to a complete closure of the basketball court. Construction crews and security personnel are the only people allowed in the area. Witnesses say that when Chief Bill Whiteglass of the Beckinfield Volunteer Fire Department ordered the bleachers cleared, all of the hundreds of scientists in black suits who had been watching refused to move. Finally he uttered the magic words: “Please leave.” All of the scientists left immediately, followed by a scowling Dr. Kippart. But Marta Marks never even flinched. She remained sitting in the stands, staring at the deep, exposed pit until she was forcibly removed by a BVFD firefighter. When she returned the next day, she was taken to the police station and is currently in a jail cell “for her own protection.” A small crowd has already gathered outside the jailhouse with signs reading “Free Marta!” Jun 9, 2012 A few more tents popped up under the bleachers of the basketball court; it seems that some of Marta Marks’ followers have joined her. Late in the morning this past Friday, they witnessed another piece of machinery falling into the crescent-shaped chasm that was exposed when the basketball court was destroyed. They claim it didn’t exactly fall, but instead was “sucked into” the deep pit. But what they found even stranger was that the throng of black-suited scientists in the bleachers all rose to their feet just prior to it happening. It was as if these paranormal investigators had advanced notice. Marta Marks was the only person who remained seated. As witnesses pieced the events together later, they remember that Dr. Kippart, the leader of the investigators, had arrived about 30 minutes before the event. She purposefully called all the construction workers over toward the stands for a heated discussion. A few witnesses claimed it was as if she was trying to get all the workers out of harm’s way before the machinery was sucked in. Jun 4, 2012 A large number of residents continues to live at Hidden Star Lake. Even though Marta Marks is gone, the crowds on the lake’s banks continue to grow. High school student Rose Banter spends all her time there. Her father Russell, Chief of Police, goes to work during the day and returns to his tent at night. On Saturday, a chill went through the crowd when someone pointed out that just a few months ago, this exact group had gathered to hold the final candlelight vigil for the missing “Beckinfield Rose.” Jun 2, 2012 A bulldozer that had been brought in to aid in repaving the basketball court fell into the re-exposed crescent-shaped fissure. It seemed to fall a LONG way. No one was in it at the time and there were no injuries, but now construction has been delayed as workers decide how to proceed. Meanwhile, a new spectator showed up and silently joined the throng of black-suited paranormal investigators in the stands. Marta Marks now sits quietly watching and has made no attempts to blend in with investigators. She has even begun to build herself a new shelter under the bleachers. May 28, 2012 This past Saturday, the throng of “occupiers” at Hidden Star Lake got an unexpected treat. Marta Marks was folding her hand-washed clothes while continuing her silent chanting when she suddenly stopped. She dropped her laundry and walked to the edge of the lake. Those around followed her. The buzz spread quickly and everyone moved to the lake, staring out at the water. Then the surface of the water began to ripple. A gasp rose from the crowd as Starla’s egg-shaped head rose gracefully out of the water. The creature scanned the crowd until her eyes met Marta’s. They studied each other for about 90 seconds; then Starla’s head sank back below the surface. Marta turned, made her way through the stunned crowd, and walked directly down the dirt path leading away from the lake. Many of the campers were conflicted about following her or not. A few did, though most stayed at the campsite. Marta hasn’t been seen since. May 22, 2012 A number of residents have begun camping out by Hidden Star Lake. The encampment is growing bigger each day. Some are there in an attempt to support the town’s newest recluse Marta Marks, while a few families moved out there to escape the flooding in New Beckinfield; others have followed for reasons of their own. Marta continues to ignore all those around her. Groundly Pagnia and his entire 10-member band have also taken up residence by the lake. Their acoustic concerts by the campfire have been mellow and calming. May 21, 2012 As the banks of Hidden Star Lake become more and more crowded with tents in support of Marta Marks, a surprising new occupier arrived on the scene. Chief of Police Russell Banter arrived in his squad car with his daughter Rose in the passenger seat. As Chief Banter began setting up their tent, Rose climbed the ladder to her old lifeguard stand. A hush fell over the crowd as they watched the teenager settle onto her familiar perch. It seemed clear to everyone there that the true leader of the movement had arrived. May 7, 2012 Marta Marks continues to build her encampment by Hidden Star Lake. She has slowly been adding handmade sections to her shelter. She never leaves the lake. Residents and students from the neighboring Beckinfield State University routinely head to the lake to watch her progression and even lend a hand. Marta completely ignores all visitors while she goes about her tasks and appears to be constantly chanting in silence. Apr 30, 2012 Marta Marks, wife of missing celebrity director Dylan Marks, remains camped out at Hidden Star Lake. Her campsite continues to grow more and more elaborate by the week, though she stays away from any sort of modern technology. Each new portion of her site appears to be built from things she found around the lake. She speaks to no one, yet appears to constantly be speaking to the lake itself. Exactly what she is communicating is unclear. Some say she is sending thoughts to the mysterious lake creature Starla, while others say she the creature controls her. Apr 23, 2012 Marta Marks has been living at Hidden Star Lake. Residents have been stopping by with food and supplies, but she remains oblivious to all those around her. Her sole focus is the lake itself. Those who have gotten close to her have seen that her lips are constantly moving as if she is perpetually whispering. Some say she is sending thoughts out to the lake; others say that she is receiving information. Apr 16, 2012 Marta Marks has still been spending all her time at Hidden Star Lake. She has now created a makeshift shelter to camp there. She continues to shun modern conveniences and has apparently been living off the lake. She says nothing to anyone. Her husband Dylan has not been seen in weeks. Apr 6, 2012 Marta Marks has again been spending all her time at Hidden Star Lake. Her husband, Dylan, hasn’t been seen since the destruction of the Beckinfield Little Theatre. Marta continues to avoid most modern conveniences. Those who see her sitting by the lake claim that her eyes seem vacant as she stares out over the water. Mar 30, 2012 Rose Banter and Marta Marks finished work on the mural they were painting on the basketball court that covers the field that once belonged to Bradford Beckin. The large, impressive painting is filled with vivid color. However, as basketball players returned to the court, they had no idea what the image represented. Mar 19, 2012 Rose Banter and Marta Marks have been spending all their time at the basketball courts painting. They seem to be creating a massive mural on the court itself. Though the courts remain closed to the public, residents have begun to hang out in the stands just to watch the two work silently and try to discern what it is they are painting. Of course, Rose does the actual painting; Marta simply assists. Mar 5, 2012 Rose Banter and Marta Marks have begun spending their days painting the basketball courts that cover the cornfield that once belonged to Bradford Beckin. Just last week, Beckinfield Police closed off the courts due to reports that the pavement seemed unsettled. However, the barriers have been removed and basketball players have returned to the courts. Rose and Marta always seem to find an unoccupied place to paint. Feb 27, 2012 Russell Banter accompanied his daughter Rose and her assistant painter, Marta Marks, to Beckinfield Hardware on Sunday afternoon. Rose and Marta loaded up on more paint and supplies than they have ever purchased in the past. It took store employees hours just to mix the various selections of paint colors. Rumor has it that Chief Banter ended up dividing the final tally over multiple credit cards. Feb 20, 2012 On Saturday afternoon, Hidden Star Lake visitors were stunned to witness an appearance of the elusive lake monster, Starla. They claim Marta Marks calmly strolled up to the lake and stared out over it. Then, as if on cue, the creature’s egg-shaped head silently rose out of the water and eyed the woman staring intently from the bank. The two studied each other for quite some time. Marta apparently nodded to the creature and turned to go. Once she was out of sight, Starla sank below the surface. Witnesses are still buzzing about the apparent nonverbal communication that seemed to pass between the two. Feb 13, 2012 Rehearsals for The Legends of Beckinfield continue at the Beckinfield Little Theatre. All six of the leading roles have been triple cast and director Dylan Marks says all of the actors are doing great. Many other residents have decided to add supporting roles of the their own and join the cast. Marks is thrilled with the results of this experimental work which seems to be pushing the bounds of traditional community theater. During a break, one of the cast members stumbled onto a hidden Primbobi artifact. Now much of the cast spends their free time searching the depths of the theater looking for more. Questions have come up as to whether these are artifacts that were borrowed by Marta Marks and never returned, or new discoveries being unearthed. Feb 13, 2012 Residents are up in arms over Rose Banter’s continued use of the outside of Beckinfield’s buildings to add what people have begun to refer to as “Rose-fiti” -- graffiti in the style of Primbobi paintings. Her father, Chief of Police Russell Banter, has promised that he will find another project for Rose and her assistant Marta Marks. Jan 30, 2012 Rose Banter continues to paint Primbobi symbols anywhere she can find a blank space in town. Now another companion has joined her. Marta Marks follows her wherever she goes. The wife of The Legends of Beckinfield director Dylan Marks has tried to imitate Rose’s paintings, but her attempts are woefully inadequate. Instead, she now simply carts the numerous cans of paint from building to building. In a sense, this once sophisticated and aloof woman, who had rarely set foot out of a big city, has become Beckinfield’s version of Sancho Panza to Rose’s Don Quixote. Jan 23, 2012 Marta Marks has decided not to go to Macworld with her husband. As for why she has chosen to stay in Beckinfield, Marta claims she is not ready to face a big city. Having just come to town a few months ago from Manhattan, it seems like an odd thing for her. More and more residents have noticed her shunning most modern conveniences. She hasn't even been spotted in a car lately. Jan 9, 2012 Marta Marks continues to borrow, rent, and buy any Primbobi artifacts she can get her hands on. The wife of The Legends of Beckinfield director claims that her husband will need them for a very specific purpose, but she won’t say what it is. She has already acquired more than a dozen artifacts but has put the word out that she needs more. Jan 2, 2012 Marta Marks, wife of The Legends of Beckinfield director Dylan Marks, has managed to pull herself away from Hidden Star Lake and is now trying to buy lots of Primbobi artifacts. She has been talking about a dream she has had and now feels like she needs collect as many artifacts as she can find. She has even offered to rent them for a few weeks if people aren’t willing to part with them permanently. Dec 26, 2011 It poured rain on Saturday so Marta Marks (wife of director Dylan Marks), Rose Banter, and the mysterious young woman everyone seems to think is Becca Beckin spent the day the Beckinfield Public Library. Though neither Rose or “Becca” said a word, they seemed to enjoy the company and spent most to their time in the classics section. Marta seems absolutely fascinated by her new friends. Dec 19, 2011 On Saturday afternoon, Marta Marks was sitting in her usual perch atop the lifeguard stand at Hidden Star Lake when both Rose Banter and “Becca Beckin” showed up. Visitors to the lake saw Rose climb the ladder to the top of the chair. Without a word, Marta simply slid over. Becca then joined the two women in the chair and all three spent much of the day simply staring out at the lake. Dec 5, 2011 Marta Marks, wife of The Legends of Beckinfield director Dylan Marks, has been spending all of her spare time out at Hidden Star Lake. She often perches on the tall lifeguard stand that was build for Rose Banter. She packs a lunch and brings binoculars and studies the lake. She rarely leaves the lifeguard stand. Nov 28, 2011 Marta Marks made an extended visit to Hidden Star Lake this past weekend. She instantly became enthralled with both the scenery and the essence. What began as a leisurely stroll turned into an hours-long journey all the way around the lake. She seemed determined to explore every nook and cranny. As she returned to her starting point on the beach, she climbed into the tall lifeguard chair previously used by Rose Banter. Numerous visitors to the area reported seeing her staring out at the lake until well after dark. Nov 28, 2011 The online auditions are still in their early phases for the play The Legends of Beckinfield, directed by Dylan Marks. The celebrated director and his wife Marta have already begun making a morning ritual of stopping by Blondie’s coffee shop for breakfast. They spend the first part of their day joking with Harvey Kanz, who seems to come out of his shell each time the couple arrives. Dylan and Marta enjoy the constant stream of residents who stop by to say hello. Nov 21, 2011 Dylan Marks just got to town to begin casting The Legends of Beckinfield. The play will be presented at the Beckinfield Little Theatre. Since the theater is still undergoing renovations, auditions will be held online. Dylan and his wife Marta will be spending the next three months in Beckinfield. They will be spotted at venues and shops all over town during the extended stay. Marta has already expressed an interest in learning about the history and legends of the town. Category:Offscreen characters